Forever
by Cimmy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Guy ends up in a coma after a car accident. While Connie is turning herself inside out with worry, she gets some very unwanted 'help' from a ghost from her past... Guy.
1. The Promise

**Forever**   
Chapter 1: The Promise   
_By: Cimmy_

**Summary:** Guy is injured in a car-accident and Connie has to deal with this in her own way. While she's trying to come up with how to help him, a very unexpected person shows up and messes with her life...   
**Rating:** PG   
**Dedication:** For Kristine, for giving my brain inspiration (and the ability to function at all), and for the patience to put up with me, always and forever. Also for Samantha, the reason to why my ranting suddenly became important. Yay!   
**(Un) Important babbling-notes from Cimmy:** Just some thing I came up with when I was watching a movie. It's weird and confusing, like all my other stories. It's a pattern! Oh, and this first chapter will be kind of slow, sorry... I just had to get into the plot somehow.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mighty Ducks, because I'm just a normal little girl. Ha!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You'll never leave me, right?"

Her question ripped a whole in the silence that had surrounded them. Waiting for his respond, Connie chewed on her lower lip, gazing out through the window. It had been raining for several days, and it made the dark nights even more unpleasant. Especially for someone as afraid of the dark as Connie was.

"What do _you_ think?" Guy smiled back, looking up from his book. "Of course not."

They were both sort of stranded in Connie's living room. She refused to let him leave until she wasn't alone in the house. Guy had of course been willing to stay for as long as possible.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he wondered. "I thought you'd gotten that part by now."

"I don't know. It's just that now when everything is so uncertain..."

Guy rolled his eyes at her and sighed. Yes, she knew she was talking about it a lot, but graduating from high school was a big deal. What if they ended up at different colleges? Would they still be together?

"The future is uncertain because you _make_ it uncertain," he shook his head. "Trust me, nothing will happen. I'll always be with you."

"Always?"

"Yeah, sure," Guy mumbled, already returned to his book. "Get me some more chips, will you?"

Connie continued staring out the window. She was sitting crawled up into a ball on the couch, waiting for her Dad to return home. She listened to the rain hitting the window with an almost soothing tune. Like a melody, without a certain rhythm.

"Would you still be here if something happened?" she asked suddenly. Guy put down his book and gave her a pointedly look.

"Okay, you have my attention. Do you need to talk or something?"

Connie nodded, trying to follow a raindrop's path down the window with her eyes. "I'm just not sure that we'll still be together if you end up in some out of state college. Would you still love me?"

Guy rubbed his temples, while taking a deep breath. "Connie, you're making me nervous. I told you I'll never leave you. Ever."

"What if something happened to either one of us?" Connie went on.

Guy got up from the floor and walked over to her. "What's with the positive attitude?" he smiled. "You're really putting too much thought into this. What do you want? My guarantee that nothing will ever happen to us?"

"That would be nice," she admitted, only half joking. Instead of his reassuring words, he leaned down to kiss her. "That was nice too."

"I think your Dad is back," Guy tilted his head towards the window. "He just pulled in to the driveway. I guess I'll get going."

He grabbed her hand and led her out to the hallway. "You want my Dad to give you a ride? It's still raining," Connie asked, worried about him not getting home in one piece.

Guy just laughed. "Connie, I've been driving here everyday for the past three years! I think I know how to get home alright. Also, my Mom would kill me if I didn't take the car home with me. She's got some unhealthy bond with that car."

"I'm just concerned about you," Connie said, putting her arms around his neck. "You do understand _that_, right?"

"I understand a lot more than you give me credit for," Guy smiled, kissing her forehead. "Just don't freak out on me, just because of the graduation thing, got it?"

"Charlie says that I'm just thinking logically," Connie grinned. "He's proud of me for feeling concerned about the team."

"The team, or me?" Guy asked, raising his eyebrows. "I wish I knew what went on inside that little head of yours."

Casting all her worries aside for a single moment, Connie leaned forward to give Guy a proper goodnight kiss. "So, there's nothing to worry about?" she asked one last time before he disappeared towards the door.

His face expression changed from amused to serious. "Listen to me, Connie Moreau. There's nothing in this world that can keep us apart. Nothing will ever happen to us, and if by any chance something happens, I promise you that I'll always be with you. I'll never leave. Do you understand that, kid?"

"Yeah, I got it," Connie smiled, handing him his jacket. "I love you."

"I love you too. And – gasp – I'll... see you tomorrow!" he said with a fake surprised voice. "I need a life."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but he had already closed the door. She went back into the living room, just so she could wave at him when he left. Like she always did.

Guy exchanged a few words with Connie's Dad before he got into his car. It took him a while to get it to start; his mother's car had never been in a very good condition. When he finally got it to start, he backed out from the driveway and on to the street.

"Did you have a nice time?"

Connie turned to face her Dad, and she nodded. "Yeah, he was just keeping me company until you got home. How was your day?"

"It was a very uneventful day," Mr. Moreau answered and went through the mail. "Any bills?"

"A few, I guess." Connie directed her attention towards the window instead. Guy was still trying to drive out on the street. Connie could tell just by looking that the car had died, and was slowly rolling backwards without the engine running. "Guy's having trouble with the car."

"I'll go out and help him," Mr. Moreau offered and grabbed his coat again. "I can give him a ride if necessary."

Connie frowned when she heard another raindrop hit the window, much louder than before. Then she tried to look for Guy through the darkness. The porch light made the whole driveway shine up when her Dad stepped out. The car had rolled down on the street, while Guy was trying to get it to start again.

Connie slowly closed her eyes, knowing the second her mind went numb that something terrible had happened. She didn't hear the screeching sounds, or the loud crash. She just instinctively knew the moment before it happened that something was wrong.

Tears drew to her eyes when she finally came to her senses again. She gasped for air, and threw herself on the phone. One thought went through her head, over and over again.

_He promised me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The Accident

**Forever**   
Chapter 2: The Accident   
_By: Cimmy_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was something unsettling with hospitals. Just like darkness, Connie was terrified of hospitals as well. Especially now, when she had a reason to be here.

Guy had still not woken up. She'd caught a quick glimpse of him earlier when they moved him to the intensive care unit, but she didn't know much else than that he was still not out of danger.

Her Dad had wanted her to go home to get some sleep. Connie knew that she wasn't going to get even an ounce of sleep before Guy was better. Until she knew if he was going to make it.

"You shouldn't be here, Connie," Guy's mother whispered. Just like Connie, she looked devastated and on the verge of tears. Connie couldn't help but notice how much older she seemed to be. As if these last couple of hours had made her look ten years older.

"I just need to know if he's okay," Connie mumbled. She didn't have the strength to cry anymore. What was the point? It wouldn't bring him back, would it?

The hours passed by, making her feel more and more like a sleepwalker. She suffered from insomnia; she just couldn't get her eyes to understand that they were tired.

About 8:30 the next morning, Connie found herself surrounded by friends. Charlie showed up, bringing the rest of the Ducks with him. They all wanted to know what had happened, and Connie couldn't explain. She wasn't sure herself.

"Connie? Did you see him? Was it an accident?" Charlie asked, his voice low and soothing. He waved at the others to calm down, so Connie could get the words out.

"Yeah. He was just about to drive... to drive home," Connie said, with a slight stuttering. "Then his car died. You know his mother's..." She gave up a short laugh. "So the car just continued to roll. And this car... this other car... just sort of hit him from the side. When he was out on the street." Connie took a deep breath. She'd been trying to remember the moment for the past couple of hours, but it was all just a blur. "My Dad was there, and I called 911. So they sent an ambulance."

"Is he going to be alright?" Julie asked, tears in her eyes. "He's going to make it, right?"

Mrs. Germaine, listening to Connie's story, decided to answer. "Right now his condition is unstable. The doctor said that he has some broken bones and internal bleeding. He's lying in a coma right now. They don't know if he's going to wake up."

Charlie took a moment to deal with the information. "We could stay for a while, if you need to go home," he offered Connie. "If you want to go eat or sleep or something."

"No, I'm okay." Connie had her most determined expression on her face, and Charlie knew that he wasn't going to be able to get her to change her mind.

Fulton opened his mouth. "Can we see him?"

Connie shook her head. "He's in that room over there, but we're not allowed to enter. They told me to stay away." She giggled a little, before sighing. "But I went there anyway."

They all sat down to wait for some news; Connie couldn't do much else but stare into the wall. The others read the magazines on the table, watched TV and talked quietly.

Two hours later, Mrs. Germaine came walking up to them, looking relieved. "They're going to allow us to see him now," she announced to Connie, and Connie took her eyes off the spot on the wall she'd been staring at for the past half hour.

"Is he awake?" Charlie asked, getting up from his chair.

"No, but his condition must be better. Only the family can see him, you have to stay here." Mrs. Germaine was addressing the Ducks, all but Connie.

Connie nicely followed Guy's mother to the room. It didn't matter to her if she had to stay outside, looking in through the window. Just as long as she could see him – to know that he wasn't dead – was enough for her.

The room was small and uncomfortable. Chills went down her spine when she looked in through the glass window. There were tubes and machines connected to Guy, and he looked all but alive when she saw him. She could hear his heartbeats from the machine to his right, and that made her calmer. Almost like that melody from before.

Drip-drop. Drip-drop. Beep-beep-beep. With a different rhythm, of course.

Connie couldn't stand to see him like that. Helpless and injured. Why? How? She had so many questions, and so little answers. What if...?

It became too much to handle. Connie let go of the sight, felt sick just by looking at him, nauseous by the thought of him in that hospital bed. She couldn't breathe.

She rushed away from there, just to leave the world behind for a moment. She slammed the door opened to the bathroom and grabbed hold of the sink to keep from falling. "Why would you do this to me?" she whispered. The question made her gag. She leaned over the sink and tried to avoid throwing up, but little did that help.

Connie turned on the water, to wash everything away. Then she splashed some water into her face, making her shiver from the cold. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Are you done?"

That voice. It was so familiar. Connie jerked her head up, and gasped when she realized that she was looking right into Guy's face. "Guy?!" she shrieked, stumbling backwards into the wall. Backwards... She turned around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

When she looked back, he gazed at her from the mirror. "What's all the screaming about?"

"Where are you?" she asked, upset by his question, and by the fact that he was _asking_ something. "You're not really here."

"Of course I am," he laughed. "I'm just on this side of the mirror. Don't be upset, I'm just trying to soften the blow."

Connie felt her body tense up, then she took a deep breath. "It's not real. You're imagining. You're losing your mind," she convinced herself. Then she opened one eye slowly, to see if he was still there. He was.

"I'd object, but if you're talking to yourself, you really _are_ losing your mind," Guy grinned. "So, what's all the rush about?"

Connie let out an angry moan, leaving the annoying Guy in the mirror, while she headed for the door. She shoved it open, and ran out, away from the insanity. Or, so she thought.

Guy was standing right in front of her when she entered the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. The Other Guy

**Forever**   
Chapter 3: The Other Guy   
_By: Cimmy_

**Samantha;** have I ever told you how much I adore you? You're the coolest chick around! You have no idea how much I love your interesting reviews! Ranting is the best! Sandwiches for everyone! (Ha, I said it before you did this time!)   
**Tino:** I hope you won't become a nervous wreck because of this, because I have that influence on some people. Like my parents, but why am I bringing that up? Connie with a mental problem? Wouldn't that be freaky? Ha! Sorry...   
**DuckHockey00214496:** Thank you for the feedback, I _promise_ to keep writing it for you. Your attempt of humor is a bit better than my jokes, so no worries.   
**Nellie:** Eh, sorry about constantly making you confused. That seems to be my goal here in life; making you confused. Just be glad you don't know me, I'd make your head spin all the time!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are you going?" Guy asked, holding his hand up in front of her to make her stop.

Connie merely stared at him. Then she screamed, mostly to get him out of her system. "You're not real!"

"So, what am I doing here, then?" Guy pointed out; still with that teasing voice she hated so much.

"I just saw you two minutes ago, lying in that bed!" she exclaimed and tried to shove him away. The result was that she crashed into the wall, falling down on the floor. Guy gave her a look filled with sympathy.

"I'm invisible, you can't touch me," he explained.

"You're not invisible, because I can see you!" Connie howled, hiding her face into her hands. "Go away!"

"You can see me, yeah, but only because you want to. Stop longing for me, and I'll go away," he laughed. "I'm see-through, but you can't touch me."

"Are you a ghost?" she asked, gazing up at him from the floor.

He shrugged. "No. Unless you want me to be. That'd be sort of cool, though..."

Connie got up on her feet and started to walk back. "I don't believe you, you could be anyone. You could be someone looking like Guy."

"Try me. Asking me something that only I would know," Guy challenged, walking next to her. "Could you slow down?"

"Can you walk through walls?" Connie asked, turning around to face him. "Because my Guy – the alive Guy – can't."

"I learned that just recently," Guy smiled. "Ask me something else."

Connie opened the door to the waiting room and closed it in Guy's face. "Walk through that, idiot." Guy only stared at her through the glass door, mouthing the word 'ouch'. Connie hurried back to the ICU, finding the rest of the team waiting outside the window, exactly as she'd done a few minutes ago.

Charlie looked up, waving at her. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"Loony-land," she muttered. She pushed her way through the players, and was almost about to reach Charlie when Guy appeared between Adam and Luis. "No!"

Everyone turned to stare at her when she yelled. She covered her face with her hands again. "What is it?" Adam asked with a startled voice.

Connie gave Guy a sad look. "Nothing, I... I swallowed my gum," she mumbled. Guy snorted out a laugh at her excuse, looking amused again.

She went over to the corner, Guy following her like a tail. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Go away, you're not real."

Once again, he snorted. "Of course I am. I'm as real as you are. And even as real as the deadbeat in there," Guy smiled, pointing in through the window.

"Don't you call him that!" she bellowed. Guy shushed her down with his hands. "What?!"

"You're the only one who can see me," he said. "Don't make them commit you; it would make it harder for me to visit you!"

Connie moved her eyes over to the team. They were all staring at her again, wondering why she had just had an outburst at the wall. "Eh, I was just practicing for my..."

"Say drama lesson, they'll fall for that," Guy suggested.

"...final exam," Connie forced a smile upon her face.

"In screaming?" Portman asked.

"Sort of, yeah," Connie nodded, and then she threw her fist towards Guy. Of course, her punch went right through him.

"Now you're fighting with the wall," he leaned forward and whispered. "Maybe you should calm down?"

"Tell me something that will convince me that you really are Guy," Connie mumbled, looking in through the glass window at the real Guy. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was damn sure that the guy harassing her wasn't Guy.

Guy tilted his head towards the team. "Your jersey number is 18."

"Everyone knows that!" she exclaimed. "And, it says so on my jacket!"

"Oh, yeah, it does," he smiled, while she put her hand over the number on her arm. "Uh, you cheated on your chemistry quiz last semester."

"Everyone knows that too, sadly," she answered. "Give me something I can work with."

"That nurse over by the counter?"

"Yeah?"

"Every time she takes my blood pressure, she touches me in a very inappropriate way," he said. Connie stared at him for a second, and then she burst out laughing.

"No, she doesn't!" she giggled.

Guy shrugged. "Wanna bet? She pinched my ass. Not that I can blame her, but I just wanted you to know that."

Connie shook her head, trying to get rid of the smile she had on her face. "How would you know that, if you're here with me?"

"Come on! It's a simple equation. I'm Guy, and the dea..." Connie threw him a warningly glare. "...fellow in there is also Guy. We're both the same person. I'm just a bit more moving. You see, when he's lying there, I'm here. When he wakes up, I'll be gone."

"Simple, huh?" Connie murmured. "Can't you commit suicide, so Guy can wake up?"

"Doesn't work like that," Guy explained. "I'm also waiting for him to wake up. For _me_ to wake up. I'm him, you know. You think it's fun to be invisible, with you as the only person to talk to? Yeah, sure, walking through walls is fun in the beginning, but it gets old really fast."

"I still don't believe you," Connie sighed, folding her arms.

Guy moved his face right next to her ear. "I know for certain, that you have a birthmark on your..."

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" Connie whined. "How'd you know that?"

"I told you! I'm Guy!"

"No, you're a lame ass version of Guy. Guy is nice, sweet, considerate... You, on the other hand, are rude, obnoxious, annoying and evil."

"Well, think of me as Guy's worst sides, the sides he never shows off," Guy suggested. "You wanna get out of here? This place is kinda creepy. And I get a stomachache every time I see myself in that bed."

Connie watched as Guy, or whatever he was, left her side and walked right through the door towards the exit. Was he right? Was he really Guy? If she stayed, would she lose him? If she went after him, would she let him down?

The confusion was too big for her to handle, so she quickly ran after him down the hall. Who knew what sort of destruction a Guy who walked through walls could make?

"Yeah, _you_ get a stomachache? Jeez," she muttered to herself, before catching up with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. The Escape

**Forever**   
Chapter 4: The Escape   
_By: Cimmy_

**(Un) Important babbling-notes from Cimmy:** These parts are a bit more dramatic, even though it wasn't intended to be that way. Sometimes I just can't help myself...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connie hurried out on the parking lot, looking for the 'invisible' Guy. She was sure that he was hiding from her on purpose, just waiting for a chance to jump out and scare her.

Her eyes weren't used to the sunlight, and she had to blink several times before she got her sight back. Then she spotted Guy, leaning up against her Dad's car, the car she'd been driving there in.

"How can you lean when I can't touch you?" she asked when she finally caught up with him.

"What's with this obsession about touching me all the time?" Guy snickered. "I can't remember you being this eager." Connie kicked at him, forgetting about the basic rule of being see-through. She hit the car and let out a squeal of pain. Guy only shook his head, looking tired. "I told you that don't work!"

Connie limped over to the driver's seat. "Like I care. I'm leaving now, and I don't want you to follow. Why are you even here?"

Guy rolled his eyes again, walking over to the other side of the car. "Because that dumb fool in the hospital bed promised to never leave you. I don't understand why he made such a promise, since you're obviously very demanding."

"I thought _you_ were him," Connie whispered. "And he also promised that nothing would ever happen to us."

"No, his exact words was 'if by any chance something happens, I promise you that I'll always be with you', and I'm forced to keep that promise. Otherwise we're going to hell when he dies."

"When?"

"_If_ he dies," Guy quickly said. "Oh, look, he's getting better!"

Connie looked up from staring into the steering wheel, watching Guy's hand shimmer slightly. Then it went back to being sharper. Connie questioned him with a confused gaze.

"Not to worry," he smiled.

"How did you do that?" she asked curiously. She couldn't help but finding the whole thing rather cool. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"No. You see, every time he gets a little bit better, I disappear some more. And when he gets worse, I'm more visible."

"What happens if he dies?" Connie feared the answer, but had to know.

Guy shrugged. "I guess you'll finally be able to touch me," he explained quietly. "And then I'll be gone, too."

Watching Guy stand next to car made her shiver. Then she burst into tears. "I don't want you to be here," she cried. "I want _my_ Guy back! Go away!"

"If I go away, he'll die," Guy pointed out.

"Stop saying that! That's not true!" Connie shouted angrily, gasping for air. "I'm leaving, and I don't want you to follow me!"

While Guy stood by the sidewalk, throwing his arms into the air, Connie quickly backed out from the parking and out on the street. She had to get away, or else she'd lose her mind. She couldn't have Guy running around, bugging her, when she was this upset. Upset about him dying. No, the confusion was too big for her to handle, as she'd stated earlier.

Instead she drove away, hoping that Guy would stay at the hospital, being his own guardian angel. And stop getting sharper. Connie suddenly realized that she was thinking of him as a real person. That made her drive even faster.

Just so she could get away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. The Wrong Way

**Forever**   
Chapter 5: The Wrong Way   
_By: Cimmy_

**Samantha:** Of course I adore you! I'll try to make a note somewhere about the 'not kill Guy' part. If I find a pen. Sadly, Linda isn't in this story. And I don't think anyone would care if she was the victim. I'll get you an invisible Guy if I spot one somewhere, I promise. Oh, more sandwiches! Yay!   
**Flat*Out*Crazy:** Uh, considering your threat there, I'll really try to make a mental note on the 'not kill Guy part'. Wouldn't _that_ be freaky? I like saying freaky. It's my new saying, almost as good as argh!****   
**Chelsea****:** So, I've managed to scare you? Ha, and I didn't even have to rant this time! People get scared of me when I rant... Thanks for the feedback, and that Academy Award compliment, even though it's slightly exaggerated. I just learnt how to spell exaggerated. Yay me! I hope this update was quick enough for ya.   
**Quimby: **Thanks for the reviews, both of them. I have no idea what movie you're talking about, and I just recently figured out who Corey Feldman and Corey Haim are... Ha! Yes, I'm pathetic.   
**DuckHockey00214496:** I'll try my best to not make you cry. Can't promise anything, but I'll try... Uh, I'm not very good at giving comfort, ha!   
**plainjane:** Well, I got some inspiration when I was watching Scrubs, and I was also thinking of a movie that's called The Invisible, where this guy is injured and no one can see him, so he can't tell anyone where his body is. But that movie was a bit sad. I didn't like the ending. And you don't have to wait any longer!   
**goblz: **Oh, I scared you too? I'm really on a roll today! Concern is fun, and soon the Ducks will have more reasons to think that Connie is weird.   
**Bubbelgirl: **I totally get what you mean, and it's really quite fun to write this too. And I will continue this.   
**Kristine:** You're welcome, girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connie leaned over the railing down by the water. This was her getaway place. Whenever she needed some peace and quiet, or somewhere to be alone to think, she went here.

Now she had lots of things to ponder over. Guy. He was all of those things.

The sun disappeared behind another rain cloud. Connie couldn't move, even though a drop of water hit her nose the next second. She didn't want to move, she needed to be by herself right now, rain or no rain.

If she disregarded the creepy Guy-person, she found herself thinking about what to do if Guy never came out of his coma. What if he died, and left her all alone? How could she manage to be without him? After all the years they'd been together?

College wouldn't keep them apart anymore. Death would. And that was a far more difficult thing to overcome than a five hour drive to another state.

She'd be alone, without him to talk to. What if he really left her and...

"For goodness sake, why did you have to drive so fast?" Guy moaned, tumbling down the hill to get to her. Connie moaned, too. He couldn't even leave her alone long enough for her to start grieving over him!

Guy put one hand at the railing and doubled over, his breath sounding laborious. She gave him a doubtful look. "Why are you gasping for air? Can't you fly or float or something?"

Guy straightened himself up and grinned. "Well, yeah, but this was just to be dramatical. You know, to draw you a picture of how fast I'd have to run if I was _really_ running."

"I'd like to be alone right now," she explained. "I need to think, and it would be easier if you didn't bother me all the time."

"Okay, missy. I'll just stand over here, minding my own business," Guy said, pointing towards a tree. "Tell me when you're done!"

The first few minutes she didn't pay much attention to the restless boy by the tree. While she was crying over her boyfriend, his spirit tried his best to yank down apples from the tree. Since he was unable to get a good grip of the apples, being invisible and all, she kept hearing him make growling noises.

"Could you keep it down? I'm still thinking!" she yelled over the lawn, and Guy looked up, nodding his apology. "I'll buy you a damn apple later."

Guy padded over to her, his head tilted to the side like he'd heard or seen something interesting. "Did you just say 'damn', Connie Moreau?"

"Well, you're making me frustrated with your stressful behavior. Why are you trying to steal apples? Can you even eat?"

"No, but I _like_ apples," Guy explained with another annoying grin. Connie was about to shove him away, when she remembered that it wasn't possible. Wow, she realized that before she hurt herself! Breakthrough.

"Why don't you leave me alone a bit further away," she suggested and turned back to gaze into the river.

"Like the store?"

"Like Canada."

"I can't do that. I have an obligation to be here," Guy said, also leaning against the railing. They stood there in silence for a few moments and looked at the view.

Finally, Connie couldn't help but ask. "From whom? From God? I'll give you my permission to leave me alone. I won't tell God."

"No, not God," Guy laughed. "I promised myself to take care of you. You know, the _other_ Guy? We made a promise, and I'm stuck with keeping it."

Connie sighed. "Don't bother. I'll survive."

"No, maybe not. It's my job to keep you out of trouble, now when that promise has been made. Breaking the promise means I've betrayed myself, and that's the worst thing one can ever do."

"So, you're like my guardian angel? I always figured you were Guy's guardian angel."

"He doesn't need one. He has you."

Connie began to cry again. "This isn't fair. I can't have you here. It's too much. I can't worry about Guy while you're here!" she sobbed. Guy took one step closer, but she went right through him and over towards the parking lot.

"Connie, wait! Can I at least get a ride this time?" Guy howled after her.

"Why? You'd only fall out of the car!" she sniffled. Then she stopped, turned around and walked back to him. "I want proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That you'll save me if I get into trouble. I'm going to jump from that railing, and I expect you to catch me before I hit the ground," Connie demanded.

"I don't like this game," Guy whimpered. He looked down over the railing and into the water. "I don't think I can swim anyway. Can't you just choke on a peanut, and I'll save you from that?"

"I don't think you _can_ save me," Connie said. "You're only saying that to sound tough and cool. 'Ooo, I can save anyone, I can walk through doors. Ooo, I know how to keep you out of trouble'. That's crap, you can't even touch me!"

Guy raised his eyebrows, giving her that look she hated. That look that meant that she was being unreasonable and he knew all the answers in the world. "And we're back to the touching part again! Just jump, already. Maybe that can get you to calm down."

"Guy would never tell me that," she raged.

"Well, he doesn't have to deal with your most impossible sides, does he? You even said 'crap' this time."

Connie almost jumped with anger when he laughed at her again. "Fine, I'll jump. Will that keep you away?"

"Don't be stupid," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're right, I can't catch you."

"You know what I think?"

"Probably something very weird," Guy answered.

"I think that you _do_ know how to make yourself visible. You're just refusing to let me know that, waiting for some emergency where you can show off your 'new' ability. Just to seem even cooler!"

"How long have you known me? Have I ever seemed cool ever before? Huh?" Guy snorted. "Stay here and be normal now."

Connie bit her lip and started to climb over the railing, while Guy looked around. "You know, I bet there aren't any people around who can save you if you fall."

"You're here," she pointed out.

Guy watched as she put one leg over the railing, staring down into the water. "This is a nice experiment and all, but Connie? I can't save you."

"Well, that's all I needed to hear," she exclaimed, looking at him. "Now, could you help me down from here? Liar."

"I'm not a liar. I _would_ save you if I could!"

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda. I'm going back to the hospital," Connie muttered and climbed back over.

Just then, a car pulled into the parking lot. Connie jerked her head up, realizing that it was Charlie. He probably wouldn't understand why she was dangling over the water like this. "Connie! What are you doing?" Charlie yelled, quickly jumping out of the car. "Get down from there!"

"Okay," she mumbled and glared at Guy. "Look what you did!"

"You were the one climbing!" he snorted. "Come on, let's go back."

Suddenly she lost her balance, falling backwards towards the water. "Oh no!" she whined, trying to get hold of the railing again. She felt lightheaded and was convinced that she was going to fall to a certain death, when Guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

She tumbled down on the ground, feeling her pulse beat faster than ever before. Then she stared at Guy. "I knew it!" she grinned, getting up on her feet again. "I knew you could do that!"

Guy seemed really exhausted, staring back at her angrily. "That was an emergency, girl. Don't do that again, I can't just turn it on and off! There's a limit to what I can achieve!"

"I knew it!" Connie repeated, throwing her hands at his shoulders. Once more she fell over on to the grass. "Ouch."

"Don't you ever learn?" Guy wondered and leaned over her. "You _can't_ touch me!"

Charlie came running up to her, grabbing her arm. "What do you think _you're_ doing? Are you out of your mind?" he shouted.

"How did you know I was here?" Connie asked.

"This is where you always go, Connie!" Charlie exclaimed. "Don't you think I know you well enough by now? What are you doing here anyway? And why are you on the wrong side of the railing like that? What _are_ you doing?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I swallowed my gum again?" Connie asked, pulling her arm away from him. "Relax, Charlie. It was an accident. No biggie."

"No biggie? You could've killed yourself! Is this because of Guy?" Charlie continued, still with a loud voice. "This is not how you deal with your problems."

Connie kept glaring at Guy, while Charlie yelled at her. "This is just perfect. Now he thinks I'm suicidal," she whispered to Guy when they walked back to the parking lot.

"And somewhat crazy," Guy added. "You know; for shoving things that aren't there. And of course my favorite, talking to people no one else but you can see."

Connie sneered. "You just bought yourself a walk back to the hospital," she announced, getting into the car. "I won't wait up for you."

"I'll be there in a little while. I just have to remind a certain lunatic that I can get to the hospital without walking," Guy rolled his eyes again. Connie started to get tired of him rolling his eyes. Since when did he have that as his trademark?

Once again, she left him by the side of the road whilst she was driving away from there, still not sure what was going on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. The Surprise

**Forever**   
Chapter 6: The Surprise   
_By: Cimmy_

**Flat*Out*Crazy:** Yes, Connie is getting smarter, yay! Also, sheesh, Guy's not dead yet. Ha, I like fake threats!****   
**Chelsea****:** Hi, loon. I don't think Guy's really leaving for Canada, but if he does, you'll be the first to know. Ghost or no ghost, he is a lot like an angel. An annoying angel right now, but still an angel.   
**plainjane:** I hope this chapter is less sad, and more entertaining. Also, there won't be any tears for a while. I think.   
**aznJEDI13:** There is some more Connie and Guy action in this chapter, I hope you like it!   
**Nellie: **Thanks for your feedback; I'm glad it's not so confusing anymore. Here's the update you were hoping for!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connie pulled into a gas station, irritated by the fact that she wasn't just an emotional wreck. She needed to tank the car, too. Couldn't she catch a break at least once?

Charlie parked his car right behind Connie's, making her even more annoyed. "You don't have to wait for me," she announced to him when he walked up to her car.

"You're kidding?" he snorted, waiting for her to step out. She rolled up the window and shoved the door open, hitting his knee. A slight smirk settled on her face, now when she was finally able to actually interact with the person she was annoyed with.

"Sorry," she muttered to Charlie.

"I'll wait. Who knows what you'll be up to, on your own like this." Charlie got bored watching her tank up the car, so he went to buy something to eat at the store.

Connie looked around. "Where are you?" she asked, knowing that Guy was someplace around. "I know you're hiding here somewhere."

"Well, you told me to stay away," he said from behind, making her jump several feet into the air.

She turned around. "I was just checking. You never knew how to do as I said."

"I guess I have a too strong will of my own," he grinned, looking down over her shoulder. "You're spilling."

Connie quickly took a step back, realizing that she was still pumping gas, even though the tank was filled. Guy kept laughing, while she tried to disguise the accident from the people inside the store. "This is why you're not allowed to go near a gas pump," he explained, stomping around in the gasoline. "You've always been a horrible driver."

"Yeah, you should talk," she snapped, getting back into the car.

"Oh, touchy?" Guy asked, showing up on her left on the passenger's side.

"You're awfully cocky for being in a coma," Connie pointed out. "Why do you keep insulting me? I thought you loved me. But I guess that part of you died in the crash, right?"

Guy shrugged. "I'm not dead, Connie. And you never really knew how much I actually loved you."

"No, you never really knew how much I loved _you_!" Connie exclaimed, hitting her hands on the steering wheel. "Even right before the accident, I tried to tell you, but you were too caught up in your stupid book that you didn't even look at me twice!"

"It was a _very_ interesting book," Guy smiled, tilting his head to the side. "And if I knew that I was going to end up in a coma, I would have declared my love for you, I promise. Which I did, come to think of it."

"Yeah, that was really romantic," Connie snorted. "Very sweet. 'Oh, Connie, I love you. I need a life.' That's the last thing you ever told me. 'I need a life'. Cheers."

"I was kidding!" Guy laughed again.

Connie didn't answer. She decided to ignore Guy, while waiting for Charlie to show up. When Guy kept trying to grab the items lying in the side pocket of the car, without succeeding of course, she opened the door to go get some air.

"Why do you keep leaving?" Guy asked, following her around the car.

"Because you annoy me. You can't pick things up, but still you try every chance you get. Why?"

"Pure habit. It's depressing to not be able to move things. I'm practicing so I can get better on that."

"Is that even possible?" Connie asked, not really interested.

"No, only when he gets worse. That's why I couldn't save you. If I make myself visible, I take up too much of his strength. It could kill him."

Connie gave him a worried look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to leap over the railing like that!" he said, still beaming. Connie couldn't figure out what he had to be happy about. He was right between being dead and alive. That couldn't be very much fun, could it?

"I fell," she murmured. "Did you really love me?"

"Of all the things I could be doing right now, would I really be with you unless I really loved you? I wouldn't have cared about that promise if I didn't love you. I wouldn't be here, talking to you if I didn't care about you. I can prove it to you."

"How? What can you prove?"

"For starters, I can tell you something that only _your_ Guy would know. You've been nagging about that for a while. Second of all, I can also prove to you that Guy loved you very much. That I love you. We still share that feeling, even though he's the one feeling it the most. You see, he's got his love wrapped up in his heart, and that heart is still at the hospital, beating for you."

"He's got me in his heart?" Connie mumbled, stunned about Guy's ability to say something nice and thoughtful. So far, the only thing he'd done was to bug her.

"Of course. Where else would you be? Anyway, look in the glove's department."

"In my car? It's my Dad's car, Guy couldn't have put anything there," Connie pointed out, a bit sidetracked by Guy's request.

"Just look, you difficult girl," Guy rolled his eyes. She decided to ignore that for now, and instead she went to see what it was that Guy was talking about.

"What am I looking for?"

"I'd show it to you myself, but I can't open and move things," he said pointedly.

Then she saw something under all the junk in the glove's department. "What's this?" she asked, opening the small box she'd found. Then her mouth fell open.

"He was going to ask you to marry him, the day you graduated. He didn't want to be away from you, and he hid the box here, because he knew you'd never look there." Guy gazed over her shoulder again, this time to get a glimpse of the ring she was staring at. "Quite expensive, I bet."

Connie swallowed hard, her eyes staring widely. Then she looked at Guy. "You bought this?"

"Sort of, I guess. But you should give _him_ the credit. I'm just his spirit, remember?"

"You were going to ask me? How much did it cost?"

"What does it matter?"

Connie stared at him some more, then she stared at the ring. "Are you going to ask me when you wake up?"

"Yes, of course," Guy smiled. "That was the plan all along. He must really think you're special." She took a deep breath, while Guy was investigating his nails. "Don't tell him you know, though. That would probably ruin the moment."

"What if he dies?"

"Don't be so optimistic, Connie!" Guy snorted.

"Could you ask me now? In case he won't wake up. I want to hear it."

"I haven't prepared. He's the romantic one, I'm just along for the ride," Guy protested, shaking his head. "You just have to wait."

"Please!" she begged. "It would mean a lot to me."

"So, saving your life wasn't good enough? Now I have to propose too?" he whined. She gave him a sad look. "Oh, for crying out loud! Fine, I'll do it!"

Connie watched as he tried to grab the box, unsuccessfully. "I can hold this. Just ask me," she told him. Guy opened his mouth to begin, when she interrupted him again. "Aren't you gonna go down on one knee?"

"Do I have to?" he whimpered, his voice filled with pain.

"Yes!"

"Fine," he growled and sank down on his knees. "I'm getting dirty." Connie looked at him, shooting him an expectantly gaze. Guy sighed, and then he nodded at her. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," she answered, grinning. "You can get up now."

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously when she took the ring out of the box.

Connie shrugged, while placing the ring on her finger. "It's my ring, so I can wear it now."

"No!"

"Of course I can," she said, slightly irritated. "You asked me, I agreed, and now I'm wearing my ring!"

"It wasn't for real! I don't want to marry you, the other one does. Take the ring off!"

"No!"

"Yes, put it back in the box! I take back the proposal! You can't base the proposal on my crazy talk! You tricked me! It was a fake proposal, it wasn't real!"

"Calm down," Connie muttered. "I'll take it off once you're out of the coma. I just need to have it right now. I like the feeling of being engaged to him, now when I'm not sure if he'll survive."

Guy continued to whimper, while looking at Connie checking out her new ring.

Once Charlie came back from the store, they got into their cars and drove off towards the hospital. Connie even allowed Guy to stay in the car this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. The Realization

**Forever**   
Chapter 7: The Realization   
_By: Cimmy_

**Dedication:** Well, to none other than Kristine, of course. Without her, I never would've updated any time soon. She got me off my lazy ass, so this chapter is all thanks to her. (Keep that in mind, in case you end up disliking it to death. Just kidding. Ha. Sorry, weird humor.)

**Kristine;** thanks for getting me inspired. You have that effect on me. When I came up with this? Oh, I recall a certain week when someone decided to leave for a week long vacation, leaving _me_ all alone to cause all sort of destruction. And don't cry! I'll never forgive myself...   
**Nellie:** Thank you for the kind words, and sorry for taking so long to update... I hope you'll like the outcome of this story, but who knows, I write weirdly sometimes...   
**Chelsea****:** Ironically, this update took the truth out of your last review. Updates are tricky that way. I hope you eventually got your rootbeer. Blueberries are fun too. Oh, me, ranting? Nooo...   
**Flat*Out*Crazy:** Uhm, yeah, Connie is coming off as a bit weird in this story. Mostly because I force her to act that way. It's fun. You'll see.   
**Emily:** Okey-dokey, I won't ask about the Irish thing. Not that I would mind a weird answer, but you told me not to. I'll put you on the list for those who want an invisible Guy. Haven't spotted one yet, but I'll get back to you about it if I ever do.   
**goblz:** Don't you worry; there'll be some more concern soon. Unique, huh? More like maniacable if you ask me. But that's probably not even a word.   
**Quimby:** Eh, I'll get Guy out of the coma, hopefully. I wouldn't want to be beaten up, even though I could use some combat skills. Nah, I'm too wimpy. It would be fun if someone sat on Guy, although they'd probably enjoy that more than he would. Sorry, mental picture. I think I need a vacation.   
**Bubbelgirl:** I'm continuing. Slowly, but I _am_ working on it. Thanks for the feedback, keep reading!   
Oh, and **Sam**? You can stop looking for Fred and Cecilia; they're _not_ in this story. Since they're not _actually_ part of the Ducks, you see. They weren't in the movie. Just to clarify things... (Yes, I'm teasing you, but just because I have no life.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hospital was still dark. Even though the sun was shining – a bit unexpectedly since the last few days had been filled with rain – it was still some sort of dark shimmer surrounding the building, as if it knew that something terrible was happening within the walls.

Connie hesitated before stepping in through the doors. Then she jumped with surprise when Guy passed her on her right, walking right through one of the glass doors, skipping like nothing could ever be wrong in his little world. She jumped again when Charlie grabbed hold of her shoulders, prying her away from the spot outside the doors.

"Come on, you can't stay here all day. Don't you want to know if Guy's okay?" Charlie asked, sounding annoyed and concerned at the same time. Connie realized that he hadn't been visited by his own, personal, stuck-up Guy all day long, and therefore was a bit more shaken up than she was.

"Of course I want," she said, but throwing a glimpse at that other maniac – Guy, who else - running around trying to hit the button to the elevator repeatedly without success, made her giggle. Charlie shot her a glance filled with dismay.

"You should at least be a bit more upset about this, Connie!" he exclaimed. "Everybody else is sad, and you keep smiling, or attacking walls. Can't you behave for at least one second?"

Connie rolled her eyes. She was just as upset as them, only a bit more disoriented. Charlie always found reasons to give his 'valuable' lectures, so she hadn't expected him to keep quiet this time either. "I _am_ upset, I just... I saw a funny balloon." Okay, she had to work on her excuses, because she hadn't been able to convince anyone anything, all day.

"I'll buy you your very own balloon later," Charlie muttered and dragged her over to the elevator. "His parents are up there, so could you stop with the uncontrollable laughter? It's rude."

"Yes, Captain," she agreed. Charlie gave her a warningly gaze, but didn't reply.

Guy was already leaning against the wall inside the elevator when the doors opened up. Connie sighed. Had he finally been able to come up with a way to push buttons? She'd better keep him away from the vending machine. Think of the disaster. "So, I had to go up to the next floor before somebody was nice enough to push the button for me," Guy explained.

While he kept chatting, Connie ignored him the best she could. Charlie was silent, probably tired. Somehow, she wasn't tired at all. Maybe the ghost of Guy was a figment of her imagination, caused by the lack of sleep? "...and then there was this doctor who had to go up to the third floor, but..." Guy's voice kept finding its way into her brain. No, it must be brain damages. Insomnia didn't cause this much pain.

Charlie walked by her side, all the way to Guy's room at the end of the hallway. He probably figured she'd take off again. "Now, Mrs. Germaine is over there, and I don't want any smiles of any sort smacked on your face when you see her. I always thought you'd be in grief if anything happened to Guy. What is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Nothing, I _do_ miss him. Charlie, believe me!"

"Whatever. Just try to _act_ like you're sad and I'll be content."

She watched as Charlie pushed his way through the bunch of players gathered outside the room. How could he not believe her when she told him how she really felt? What did he want anyway? Tears? Panic attacks? Cries of despair?

"What's that on your finger?"

Uh-oh.

"Eh, nothing." Connie quickly hid her hands behind her back, staring at Julie with her most innocent face. The others turned around, their attention directed towards her for a change.

"Is that a diamond ring?" Julie went on, tugging at Connie's arm. Connie tried to push her away, without success. She heard Guy chuckle from the doorway.

Charlie tilted his head to the side, frowning instantly. "You found the ring, didn't you? Connie!"

"What? It's not like I meant to find it!" she shrieked. "Wait, you knew about this?"

"Knew? I was the one who helped him pick out the damn thing!"

"No, it wasn't! That was me!" Julie objected.

"I borrowed him the money," Adam pointed out.

"Well, it was my idea where to hide it," Averman said.

"Yeah, congrats. That was a great suggestion!" Fulton muttered. "It was supposed to be somewhere she couldn't find it! And now she's found it. Great plan."

Connie watched as they all started to argue over the whole thing. They didn't even notice when she stepped out of the circle they had created around her. Guy nodded at her when she walked over to him. "What's up?"

"I thought this was a secret?" she muttered. "This is unbelievable. I have to get out of here."

She pushed him away from the door, starting to walk towards the elevator. Then, suddenly, she turned around. Guy seemed just as surprised. "Hey, what happened?" Connie gasped for air, realizing what was going on.

"He must be getting worse," Guy mumbled, turning his head back towards the now quiet Ducks. A couple of nurses hurried into the room Guy was in. Connie rushed back, doing her best to avoid brushing against the 'other' Guy in any way.

Now when she was finally able to shove at him, she suddenly wished he could turn back into the untouchable ghost he'd been all along. This was just a sign. She was losing him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I'm struggling with a stupid writer's block. But eating blueberries helped a little. I've already figured out the ending, so hopefully I'll get there before I drive myself insane. 


	8. The Craziest Way To Act

**Forever**   
Chapter 8: The Craziest Way To Act   
_By: Cimmy_

**(Un) Important babbling-notes from Cimmy:** Yeah, eh, don't panic, Guy isn't dying. I think that was what most of the reviews regarded, and I'm not online, so I can't write my usual pointless shout-outs, aww, but thanks for the reviews everyone!   
Chelsea, your review was nominated for the most classic review ever, until you reviewed _It's Summer In My Heart_. Luckily, I'm not normal, so you didn't scare me...

While being almost close to the subject; _It's Summer In My Heart_ has been updated, but the rating is changed to R. That's why it doesn't show when we've updated. Also, Kristine is my boss, and she told me to write this. I keep forgetting it, so I'm just trying to avoid driving her insane. Eh, but I sort of broke her OC's, so I might be too late.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connie threw her hands up against the glass window, looking at the hospitalized Guy. She could hear his mother cry, but she couldn't cry herself. Mostly because the thought of him dying was so absurd, when he was standing right next to her at the same time.

"Could you move?" she begged, without facing the other Guy.

Charlie, standing on her left side, didn't seem to appreciate that request. "Connie, it's going to be okay."

"Not you," she whispered, biting her lip to keep from yelling at the annoying Guy on her right side. "You can stay."

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard how the heart monitor began to beep in regular intervals again. Charlie took a deep breath too, before turning to Connie. "Why are you acting so weird? Who are you talking to? Guy's dying and you don't seem to care at all!"

"Guy's not dying!" Connie exclaimed. "He's right over there!" She pointed at the sort-of-alive Guy over by the glass window, but everybody else seemed to think she was pointing to the person who was inside the room. Connie didn't really want to correct them, so she just went with it.

"Yeah, he is," Charlie said. "You're right. But could you act a bit more normal, please? I know at least I am suffering from some sort of heart attack right now, so be less hyper."

Connie looked up. Hyper? No, she was _not_ hyper. If anyone was hyper, it was the maniac over by the window. Guy was bouncing with excitement, while looking at Ken and waving his arms around. Why was he trying to talk to Ken when he clearly couldn't make himself noticed? Connie shook her head. The thought was too disturbing.

"Now you're smirking again!" Charlie shrieked, loud enough to make everyone in the hallway turn around and stare. "Get a grip! Guy's dying!"

Filled with rage because of Charlie's statement, no matter how ridiculous the thought might've been, Connie shoved him out of her way while quickly walking towards the door. "You can all stay here and believe what you want, but I'm _not_ going to listen to this crap any longer. C'mon Guy, let's go."

"Excuse me? Guy?" Fulton asked, looking puzzled.

They were all staring at her, questioning her with their eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving; I'm not staying here to listen to this idiotic rant."

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Adam asked, watching the door close behind Connie.

"She's obviously losing her mind," Goldberg answered. "Maybe we should call a therapist or something?"

"No, she's just upset. People do crazy things when they're hysteric," Portman said, rolling his eyes. "And aren't we supposed to be here, supporting Guy?"

"You're only saying that because you're too lazy to go after her," Julie muttered.

"Damn right."

While the Ducks kept pondering about what to do, Connie was already out on the parking lot. Guy followed her from a distance, afraid that she might slap him around now when he wasn't untouchable anymore.

"I can't believe those guys! How are they to tell me that Guy's dying, huh?" Connie exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Is that a trick question? I'm not really supposed to answer, am I?"

"Do whatever you please; I'm getting out of here." Connie got into her car again. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there, looking like a fool?"

"Are those my only options?" Guy whimpered. "You're not going to drive recklessly, are you? Because I think I've had enough car accidents, at least for this week."

"Get in, or stay, I don't care."

Guy wrinkled his nose. Then he skipped around on the spot, waiting for Connie to ask him again. When she didn't, and started to drive off, he quickly hurried to get in the car. "Happy?"

"When you shut up, I'll be happy," Connie growled. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh, so I get to choose?" Guy cheered. "Cool. Uhm, Las Vegas?"

"How 'bout McDonald's?"

"Fine."

For the first time that day, Guy was quiet for longer than two seconds. Connie tried to think of how to explain to the Ducks why she acted like she did, and also convince them that she was in fact sane. Guy didn't think much at all, he was mostly just hoping that she wouldn't drive off the road.

"So, how does it feel to be dead?" Connie asked after a while.

"I'm not really dead yet, you know."

"Yeah, but if you die, will it feel like this?"

"Probably not."

Connie chewed on her lower lip. "Are you going to heaven?"

"I was planning on it. Why, you want my address so you can write me letters?"

"Your jokes aren't funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

"Duh."

When she looked out over the road, Connie realized that it was starting to get darker. A whole day had passed. "Maybe we should go back?" she suggested, mostly talking to herself.

"Can I have a last wish?"

"You're not dying."

"Please?"

Connie sighed forcefully. "Fine. What is it?"

"Can I ask you out for a date?"

"You're deluded. What good will that do?"

"Thanks, I'm not deluded; I just want to go out with you one last time before... I mean, it would mean a lot to me."

"Will you stop bouncing around and behave properly?"

"You sound like my mother."

"Guy! Will you?"

"Yes, I promise to God."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you better stay on good terms with God, if you're planning on getting into heaven. Let's go, then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. The Last Hour

**Forever**   
Chapter 9: The Last Hour   
_By: Cimmy_

**(Un) Important babbling-notes from Cimmy:** This is the first thing I've written in over a month. I think I'm burnt out. Nah, not really. Here are a few shout-outs:

**Kristine;** nobody is going to get killed, and hopefully not me. And you can't kill me, because then you won't know how it ends, right? Since you're my lovely co-writer and also responsible for this so-called disaster, I'll let it slide for now. And for crying out loud, stop being so adorable. It's annoying. Just kidding. I still love you.   
**Nellie:** I definitely wouldn't want to make you cry, so just close your eyes or something when you read the sad parts. Updating will go faster now, I promise.   
**Chelsea****:** As I said; could you get a more random, but classic review? And don't mention the reviews I've given you, because that's not fair...   
**Flat*Out*Crazy:** You don't like blueberries? Yikes. I haven't really figured out if it cures a writer's block yet, but since I haven't been able to write for almost a whole month, I have my theories. Keep rambling; I do that a lot too.   
**Emily:** I feel bad about your cat. I don't want you to scare the cat anymore, so I might consider that happy ending. You're really funny when you're scaring yourself. Be safe now, stay away from the walls, this might become a bit sad.   
**aznJEDI13:** Thank you, great, I will, and I'm glad. And he won't die. Probably. Thanks for reading my story!   
**Joc:** Guy's not going to die. I can almost promise you that, now when I've already finished the story. Just keep reading, and find out...!   
**Iawen Londea:** I hope this will clear things up a bit, or make it worse, I don't know. I'm evil, yes, I know. He, he. Thank you so much for your review!   
**connie-4-guy:** Okay, that was a strange review, but I take whatever I can get. It's always nice to get some constructive criticism... (Sarcasm, by the way.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost dark when they arrived at the pond, after Guy had convinced a stubborn Connie that McDonald's wasn't as romantic. Connie got out of the car and leaned over the open door. "So, why are we here? There's no ice."

"I'm not blind. Just a bit disabled."

"You're still not funny."

"Could we stop with the bickering? Can we go for a walk?"

"You won't dash off to pick any apples, or anything?" Connie muttered.

"I promise, I'll restrain myself."

They both strolled towards the park. The rain clouds were gone, despite the heavy rain earlier. "It turned out to be great, didn't it?" Connie said.

"What?"

"The weather."

"I guess it did," Guy shrugged. "But it was never about the weather, was it?"

"How do you mean?" Connie asked.

"It would've happened anyway, you know."

"I know. But you'll be alright, in the end. Right?"

Guy tilted his head to the side. "Look, Connie..."

Instead of paying attention, Connie interrupted him with a happy squeal. "They have put up the lights!" She turned around and waved at Guy. "We have to go down there."

"Lights?" Guy mumbled. "What kind of lights? Do you have a fever?"

"The lights around the outside stage, of course. You know, they put them up every year, around springtime."

"Oh, right. Why, again?"

Connie sighed and dragged him along. "They have those outdoor dances here, don't you remember? They light up the whole area and..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Lights, dance, outdoor, lovely. Why are we here?" Guy questioned.

"No reason." Connie jumped up on the brick wall that surrounded the dance pavilion. "We used to sit here and watch them dance."

"We did?"

"Do you suffer from amnesia or something? We all did. Remember that Charlie used to be down here and sob just because there was no ice during the summer? And Averman used to complain just because nobody paid attention to his jokes?"

"Right. And Goldberg tried to allure those innocent children to give him their candy? And then he got banned from the place?"

"Not banned. Just yelled at by all the mothers," Connie laughed. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. So, you want to dance?"

"With an imaginary ghost? What would people think?"

"Probably that you're dancing with yourself, and is quite an insane little girl. But that's no news," Guy smiled. Connie shoved at him. "No, seriously. There's nobody else here."

Connie raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together. "Eh... Okay, I guess." Guy took her hand and tugged her down from the wall. They both walked out to the middle of the dance floor. "Don't we need music?"

"If you can imagine a ghost, can't you imagine music?" Guy teased her.

"I thought you weren't a ghost."

"Shut up, I'm trying to be affectionate. You're disturbing me," Guy smiled.

"You're always so romantic," Connie rolled her eyes, putting her arms around his neck. "I like that you're not transparent anymore."

"Yeah, it's quite nice."

Connie sighed, for the first time feeling calm. She was starting to feel as if it was all going to work out well. Guy was there, and the fact the he really _wasn't_ there didn't haunt her like it had done before at the hospital. Connie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Imagination was pretty cool.

Suddenly she lost her grip around his neck, and she looked at him. "You're fading."

"I am, aren't I?" Guy nodded.

Connie clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God! This means Guy's getting better! We have to go to the hospital!"

"Wait! Connie! I have to tell you something. It's important."

"Tell me quick, and while we're walking," Connie begged, getting ready to run towards the car. Guy threw himself after her, but was unable to get hold of her arm.

"Connie, could you just stop? I can't grab you, you have to stop."

"Fine, what's it about?"

"Maybe I wasn't completely honest before. This is actually the only day I'll be here."

"Yeah, hopefully!" Connie said pointedly.

"No, you don't understand. I had one day to prove to you that I'll always be with you, some way or another, spiritually. That no matter what happens, you'll make it, even if it means that I'm not with you in person."

"But..."

"I'm dying, simple as that. But I'll always be with you anyway, and..."

"Oh, shut up! That's crap! You're not dying, and why would you drag me along on a stupid date when you know that I'd rather be at the hospital if you actually _were_ dying?"

"This is the last hour. I think you should go back. Without me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Connie raged. "You're coming with me, of course. And what do you mean 'the last hour'?"

"Remember Cinderella?"

"Of course."

"I'll be gone at midnight, ironically enough. And I probably won't come back."

Connie glared at him. What did he mean by that? Then it struck her. "You mean; you're dying for real?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you that, but... I'm sorry. I wanted to spend one last day with you. To tell you that I love you; that I'll always be with you and that you're going to make it fine on your own. I'm so sorry."

This time, when Connie ran off in tears, Guy didn't make any attempts of following her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. The Kiss

**Forever**   
Chapter 10: The Kiss   
_By: Cimmy_

**(Un) Important babbling-notes from Cimmy:** Second to last chapter, everyone. Ah, I promised to finish it before 2004, didn't I? Ha. A bit of clarification; if 'ghost' Guy fades away, 'real' Guy dies. I told you it was weird and confusing... No shout-outs; and the first one to spot how I changed the title of chapter 9 receives a cookie. It's not a ghost-Guy, but it's chocolate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connie was determined that she wouldn't give up without a fight. What did Guy know? He'd been acting irrational all day, and _now_ he was having a bright moment? No.

The rest of the Ducks were sleeping when she got back to the ICU. Just the name implied otherwise. 'Intensive care'. Why give him intensive care if he would eventually die anyway? Connie shook her head. No, Guy was _not_ going to die.

"Hey, why are you all sleeping?" she shrieked into Charlie's ear. He quickly got to his feet.

"Because it's night? Oh, look who's back. The delirious princess. How's the disillusion going?"

"Away," she growled. Guy hadn't showed up at all since she left him by the dance pavilion. For some reason she couldn't get herself to think 'good riddance'. Was he really gone this time?

Charlie shrugged. "So, are you here to yell some more, or what?"

"No, I'm checking up on Guy. How is he?"

"Like before. They think he might wake up."

"They 'think'? Shouldn't they _know_?"

Connie hurried over to the glass window and gazed in. Nothing had changed since her last visit. He was still in that bed, with the IV and machines disrupting the familiar sight of Guy. The only thing changed was that there were no tubes connected to him anymore, but it was still an awful sight. "I miss him," she whispered. Charlie nodded.

"I know. We all do."

"He's gonna make it, right?"

"It's Guy. Of course he will."

Connie put her hand on the handle, deciding to go inside and talk to Guy. "We're not allowed to go in," Charlie reminded her, but Connie didn't care the slightest what Charlie said.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want," she explained, making Charlie snort. "You can keep a lookout."

"I'm not your personal slave. If you're going in, I can go in too."

"No, you can't."

"Says who?" Charlie smirked. Connie went inside and slammed the door close. "Hey!"

"I say," Connie muttered and went over to the bed. At first she didn't know what to do. And Charlie was disturbing her by knocking on the window over and over again. Instead of wasting her breath on him, Connie sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Hey, Guy. I was just going to see how you were. You're okay, right?"

She took his hand to hold it in her own, and then she tried to come up with something more to say. "I was going to tell you about the ring I found. You see, you can't die. Because we're getting married, right? You promised that you'd stay with me, no matter what. So you better keep that promise, or else God probably won't let you into heaven."

"He can't hear you," Charlie said from the door.

"Oh, congrats, you found the doorknob," she muttered. "He can hear me. He's just resting right now."

"Connie..."

"No! Listen to me, Charlie. I know this, because he told me."

"What?"

"You don't understand," she mumbled. "He promised he wouldn't leave me. He told me he promised to God, and why make such a promise if he wasn't going to keep it?"

"I didn't say that."

Connie looked up, not only to find Guy over by the wall, but also to find the rest of the team looking at her. "You did," she gasped for air. Then she turned her head down, sobbing quietly. "You did."

"No, I didn't. That was regarding my absence to bouncing. Remember?"

"Don't joke about this! You were the one who told me that he was going to die!"

"I haven't said anything!" Charlie exclaimed, taking one step closer.

"This is getting too weird," Connie said, wiping away her tears. "I think you should leave."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Guy replied.

"Maybe you should _all_ leave?" Connie suggested. "I want to be alone."

Just as she was about to tell them to leave her alone again, something started to beep. Connie let go of Guy's hand and got up. "Oh, no!"

"Connie, what did you do?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Did you touch a button?" Fulton said.

"No! I didn't touch anything! Oh, God, this isn't happening," Connie howled, frustrated and scared. "Do something. Get the nurse."

Connie was shoved away from the bed and over to the door by the doctor who came bursting in a second later. She stumbled right into Charlie, and of course Guy. "I told you to leave," she growled. "Why did you come back?"

"I thought it was stupid to not spend the last hour with you, just because of some fight."

"It wasn't a fight. And I still want you to leave." Connie turned her head, and noticed that she was alone in the room with the doctor and nurses, except for Guy, but he didn't really count, since he wasn't for real.

"No, you don't. I just came here to tell you..."

"Oh, great. More announcements. Don't tell me, you're pregnant."

"Very funny. Could you listen to me?"

Connie nodded and moved closer. "Tell me."

"I wanted to tell you that I had a really nice time on our date. We should do that more often."

"Don't you mean 'we _should've_', Guy?"

"I just want one more wish. One last wish, please."

"Before you die? Forget it. You're not dying."

"Please, Connie!"

A louder beeping sound made her turn her attention to the medical team. "Make him not die. That's _my_ wish."

"I can't do that. I don't have those kinds of powers," Guy said. The longer she looked at him, the more 'real' he became. "I'm touchable again," he smiled sadly. "And I have one last wish."

"I don't want to lose you."

"It would mean a lot to me, if you gave me one last kiss."

Connie sniffled a little. "Yeah, wouldn't that be the ultimate weird thing to do right now. Kiss something that doesn't exist."

"They're not looking," Guy pointed out, looking at the people outside the room. "They're occupied with their own stuff."

"Will that make you shut up?"

"Try me."

Connie smiled through her tears, but she still felt some hesitation. It wasn't really Guy, she knew that. For all she knew, she could still be in the bathroom, passed out or something. It could all be a dream. Maybe she was still gazing out through the window back at her house, so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that it was all fictional?

He deserved one kiss. He did. So she leaned up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Never had she felt so sad and so happy at the same time.

Connie lost both herself and all the circumstances in the kiss, forgetting about everything, hoping that this would wake her up from the nightmare.

But it didn't. Instead she heard an unsettling, intense beep. "He's flat lined," Connie heard one of the nurses say.

The next thing she knew, Guy was gone.

_He promised me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
**Author's Note:** This is the third re-write of this chapter, and I hope it isn't as bad as the first draft. If you excuse me, I'm going to go re-write the definite ending for the fifth time now. 


	11. The End

**Forever**   
Chapter 11: The End   
_By: Cimmy_

**(Un) Important babbling-notes from Cimmy:** I have completed a story! I have completed a story! Ah, okay, now when I'm done singing, read the final part. Well, Chelsea is going to kill me, but besides from that... I hope you like the ending. He, he. Short, pointless and ridiculously fluffy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connie threw herself over the bed, yanking Guy's arm. "Guy! Can you hear me?"

"Connie, I think you have to move," Charlie instructed with a low voice.

"No! You can't let him die! He's not supposed to die!"

"There's nothing they can do for him anymore."

"Of course there is!" Connie exclaimed, crying violently. "He _promised_ me! Can't you give him oxygen or something?"

"Oxygen?"

"I don't know! We can't just stand here and let him die!" Connie screamed. "He is still alive."

"He's got no pulse. His heart doesn't beat, Connie."

Connie ignored Charlie and turned to Guy instead. "Please Guy, do it for me. Do it for us. This is nothing, we can survive this. The college problem was nothing compared this, and whatever trouble we stumble upon in the future will be solved too. But you have to wake up. Just... Breathe. Just breathe."

Charlie watched the heart monitor, but nothing changed. In theory, Guy was still dead. "Connie..."

"He can hear me, Charlie. Trust me." Connie leaned over Guy, tracing her fingers over his face. "I heard you, Guy. I love you too. And I have one last wish... It would mean a lot to me, if you gave me one last kiss. You owe me that much, don't you think?"

She moved closer, tears leaking from her eyes, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Thank you, Guy."

Breathless, she looked up on the monitor. That was all she could do to save him. Tell him how much she loved him. It had to be enough, right? It just had to.

An excruciating silence settled over the room, aside from the painfully sharp sound from the monitor. Until suddenly, it made a short stop. Then a beep. Then another beep.

Connie put her hand on Guy's face. "Guy? Can you hear me?" she gasped.

Slowly, Guy's eyes fluttered open. "Connie? What are you doing here?"

"I was... I was looking for you," she smiled happily. Charlie walked around the bed to join her side. "You're alive."

"Of course I am," Guy said. "Why wouldn't I be? Where am I, anyway?"

Connie laughed. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that now. Charlie, what are you doing here?"

Charlie put his hand on Connie's shoulder. "So, I guess your insanity paid off, huh?" he smiled. "How are you, Guy?"

"My throat hurts."

"Is that all? You almost died!" Connie exclaimed.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's losing her mind. They had to intubate you, so that's why..."

"You're alive," Connie interrupted.

"Did you lose your speech or something?"

Connie sniffled a little, with a wide, happy smile on her face. "No. I just... I can't believe this. You're really here. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life. And relieved."

Guy blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. He felt as if he'd been asleep for a month, and was just waking up from a really bizarre dream. "What's with the upset look?"

"You don't remember?"

"I can't say that I do," he smiled, tired and a bit confused.

"You said that you would never leave me and that nothing would happen to us. And that you'd always be with me. You said that you would always love me, and quite honestly, that you need a life. And I'm your life, right here. That's what you said, and that's what I'm saying. And that's what happened."

"You're adorable when you rant, darling," Guy smiled.

Connie smiled back.

"Until death do us part, Guy."

"No."

"No?"

"Our love can't be stopped by something as trivial as death. It will live on forever, and even overcome death."

"Forever?"

"Forever," Guy promised. Then he frowned. "Is that my ring?"

"It's my ring now," Connie just smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
**Author's Note:** I don't have any more inspiration, so this is the end. I hope you liked it, even though the ending might be a bit too adorable. Ah, well, everything can't be angsty, right? I'm going to go hide now, in case Chelsea becomes violent. 


End file.
